Items
There are many different items that can be bought or obtained in Bayonetta. Most of them can be bought from Rodin at The Gates Of Hell Bar. Health & Magic Items The different sorts of items affecting health and other aspects are listed below. *Green Herb Lollipop - Regains some vitality when used. Gates of Hell limit: 3 *Mega Green Herb Lollipop - Regains a large amount of vitality when used. Gates of Hell limit: 1 *Purple Magic Lollipop - Fills 4 magic gauge orbs. Gates of Hell limit: 3 *Mega Purple Magic Lollipop - Fills 8 magic gauge orbs. Gates of Hell limit: 1 *Bloody Rose Lollipop - Increases attack power for a short while. Gates of Hell limit: 3 *Mega Bloody Rose Lollipop - Increases attack power for a longer while. Gates of Hell limit: 1 *Yellow Moon Lollipop - Makes you invincible temporarily. Gates of Hell limit: 3 *Mega Yellow Moon Lollipop - Makes you invincible for much longer. Gates of Hell limit: 1 *Red Hot Shot - Revives you with most of your heath if you die. Gates of Hell limit: 1Witch Heart - Extends lifebar. 40 broken to find, 5 full to buy. (4 to complete or buy full) *Blue Witch Heart - Extends life bar by 3 Witch Heart's worth. Angel Attack prize effective for one Chapter. *Moon Pearl - Extends magic gauge. 16 broken to find, 8 full to buy. (2 to complete or buy full) *Gold Moon Pearl - Automatically recharges two segments of the magic gauge. Useful when combined with Eternal Testimony accessory. Angel Attack prize effective for one Chapter. Accessories The different accessories and their effects and use are listed here. *Sergey's Lover - Y+B/●+▲ makes two purple "shadows" that follow you around and use the same attacks you do. Depletes magic gauge. *Infernal Communicator - Y+B/●+▲ summons the little devils, or minions to help you fight. Depletes magic gauge. *Pulley's Butterfly - Y+B/●+▲ creates butterflies of protection that absorb damage temporarily. Depletes magic gauge. *Selene's Light - Automatically activates Witch Time when attacked. Depletes magic gauge. *Star of Dinéta - Replenishes health by taunting. *Evil Harvest Rosary - When dodging an attack, a powerful counter is automatically used. Disables Witch Time. *Gaze of Despair - Automatically enrages enemies. *Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa - Allows you to block attacks, subsequently staggering the enemy, sometimes activating Witch Time, and setting up a counter-attack. *Bracelet of Time - Press LB/L1 to activate Witch Time. Depletes magic gauge. *Eternal Testimony - Automatically restores two segments of the magic gauge. Useful when combined with a Gold Moon Pearl (Angel Attack) *Climax Brace - Puts you permanently into "Serious" mode. Usually only active during major boss fights, all attacks are wicked weaves, and Pillow Talk is always fully charged. Disables any leaderboard entries (For verses/chapters when in use). *Immortal Marionette - Randomly uses techniques by pressing the same button over and over. Cuts combo points in half on Hard or ∞ Climax. Occasionally allows the player to dodge by pressing the attack button when equipped. Costumes Items that give you different costumes are listed here. * Super Mirror - Lets you store Couture Bullets. Comes with "Umbran Komachi A, B, and C" costumes. * Couture Bullet (d'Arc) - Unlocks "d'Arc", a Jeanne-like costume. Bayonetta only. * Couture Bullet (Formal) - Unlocks "Formal", a white version of Bayonetta's normal costume. Jeanne only. * Couture Bullet (Nun) - Unlocks "Nun", Bayonetta's/Jeanne's costume in the Vestibule cutscenes, Prologue and Epilogue. * Couture Bullet (Old) - Unlocks "Old", Bayonetta's/Jeanne's costume in flashbacks. * Couture Bullet (P.E. Uniform) - Unlocks "P.E. Uniform Type A, Type B, and Type C" costumes. * Couture Bullet (Queen) - Unlocks "Queen" costume. * Couture Bullet (Umbra) - Unlocks "Umbra" costume. * Couture Bullet (Various) - Unlocks "Bikini A, B, and Cheerleader" costumes. * Umbran Elegance #1 - Matches Kulshreda. Can be set to auto-switch when equipped. If Lt. Col. Kilgore, Odette, or Durga are equipped to the feet, the bottom of the costume will change to that. * Umbran Elegance #2 - Matches Lt. Col. Kilgore. Can be set to auto-switch when equipped. The top and bottom of the costume can be exchanged for another weapon's costume. * Umbran Elegance #3 - Matches Odette. Can be set to auto-switch when equipped. If equipped with another weapon (With a perfume), only the top of that costume will show. * Umbran Elegance #4 - * Umbran Elegance #5 - Matches Durga. Can be set to auto-switch when equipped. Changes colors depending on what kind of Durga. The top and bottom of the costume can be exchanged for another weapon's costume. Can mix-and-match fire and lightning. Other These are items that are dropped from angels or objects. They did not fit into another category. *Halo - Functions as money. Most common thing in the game. *Mandragora Root - Green concoction ingredient. *Unicorn Horn - Red concoction ingredient. *Baked Gecko - Yellow concoction ingredient. *Laurel Leaf - Restores ½ heath bar. Dropped by angels only. (If health bar is full, it equates to 50 halos) *Green Laurel - Restores 1 full health bar. Incredibly rare. (If health bar is full, it equates to 100 halos) *Purple Butterfly - Restores 4 magic gauge orbs. (If magic gauge is full, it equates to 100 halos) *Large Purple Butterfly - Restores 8 magic gauge orbs. (If magic gauge is full, it equates to 100 halos) *Arcade Bullet - Used for three shots during Angel Attack. There are always 3 in your inventory.